1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clock and display apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sports collector clock wherein the same is arranged for providing visual presentation of sports figures within a containerized clock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting and presentation of various sports figures is of contemporary popularity and associated display of such sports figures is desirable in the hobbyist or enthusiastic sports fan. The present invention sets forth a clock assembly construction wherein the same provides an elongate planar surface for mounting a picture of a sports figure therewithin, with a secondary surface arranged for mounting various secondary display of the sports figure.
Prior art structure has in the past provided basic rudimentary mounting for display of various sporting figures and the like within typical frameworks for mounting upon horizontal or vertical support surfaces in a contemporary manner such as with subject pictures and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of such prior art practice by providing a framework and associated structure for emphasizing a particular sporting event and figure associated therewith.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a nee d for a new and improved sports collectors clock as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.